Primera vez
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: A Víctor le enternecía en sobre manera que Yurio dejara su actitud de gato rabioso para a pedirle algún consejo, sin embargo ¡Jamás se esperó que le pediría información sobre cómo fue su "Primera vez" con alguien! ¿En qué momento Yurio había crecido tanto? Definitivamente empezaría a vigilar de cerca a los "pervertidos" que osaban rondar a su pequeña masa de rabia y malhumor.


Era una tarde realmente amena y tranquilizadora, después de tanto tiempo, al fin el equipo ruso se reunía a comer todos juntos como en antaño, con la única diferencia de que esta vez Yuuri Katsuki estaba incluido, pero bueno, no es como que les molestara.

Así que Víctor, en un repentino ataque de amor y unión familiar (porqué consideraba a los otros su familia) decidió preparar una comida -más bien, hacer que Yuuri la preparara- festejando que eran buenas épocas y que bastantes amigos competidores se encontraban en Rusia, todo eso gracias a que Rusia sería la cede de la nueva competencia en pie y eran requeridos una semana antes.

Por eso, además de los rusos y el japonés, JJ, Otabek, Christopher, los hermanos italianos, Pitchit y Emil estaban en Moscú.

\- ¡Yuuri~ tengo hambre! - se escuchó la dramática e infantil voz de Víctor a través del umbral de la cocina.

-Víctor, aún falta media hora para que todo esté listo -dijo su esposo de manera calmada, evitando por todos los medios echar a patadas al ruso de ahí por abandonarlo en la cocina.

¡Joder, Víctor hizo la invitación y él tenía que cocinar!

-¿No puedes apurarte un poquito? –

 _Calma Yuuri, es tu esposo y lo amas._ Pensaba mientras intentaba respirar lo más lento posible.

-N-No Víctor - evitando entrar en algún colapso nervioso - mejor vete arreglando, la gente llegará en un rato.

De pronto, el sonido del timbre logró evitar que el albino dijera alguna otra cosa capaz de alterar a su calmado esposo.

Y que éste le aventara algún sartén en la cabeza del coraje, vaya que convivir tanto tiempo con Yurio le estaba afectando.

\- ¡Ve y abre la puerta! - pidió/exigió de manera desesperada.

-Claro amor, enseguida vuelvo - le contestó de lo más tranquilo, Víctor Nikiforov era de esas personas capaces de sacar de quicio a cualquiera sin dejar de verse jodidamente hermoso.

-Ohh, ¡Miren quienes están aquí! - poniendo una mirada brillante ante las personas en la puerta -¡Vamos, Vamos, entren!

Hasta ese momento, Mila, Georgi, Yurio y Cris habían llegado.

Los primeros dos procuraron llegar rápido para ayudar un poco al japonés (a sabiendas de que Víctor lo traería como esclavo) Yurio debido a que Nikolai, aprovechando que le quedaba de camino, decidió llevar al rubio en su carro, independientemente de las pataletas que hacía su nieto por querer terminar de ver una película que estaban transmitiendo. Y por Cris, él simple y llanamente acabó rápido su entrenamiento y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Así que fue inevitable que se encontraran afuera del edificio del matrimonio.

\- ¿Dónde está Yuuri? -dijo extrañada Mila, el japonés era casi maniáticamente cortés, así que era extraño que no hubiera salido a recibirlos.

-Cocinando- dijo totalmente feliz el otro.

Georgi y Mila sintieron una gran gota resbalarse por sus cabezas ante lo dicho, al parecer habían tenido razón.

-Entonces iré a ver en que puedo ayudar ¿Vienes Georgi? -dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañero.

-Claro, siempre es un gusto ayudar.

\- ¡Pero son invitados, no deben ayudarnos! -exclamó de manera indignada.

-...Víctor, no te ayudan a ti, sino al cerdo que seguramente encerraste todo el día en la cocina debido a que tú eres un asco con esas cosas - bufaba Yurio mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la aventaba al sillón -Cris, ¿Tú también quieres contribuir a la obra altruista de estos dos o me quieres acompañar a buscar algo interesante en la televisión? - dijo Yurio, dirigiendo sus verdes ojos al suizo.

No es como si fuera muy amigo del galán suizo, pero sabía de sobra que el katsudon terminaría desmayándose en una crisis al tener a tanta gente en su cocina.

Que se lo agradeciera después.

-Creo que la televisión suena mejor - alzando divertidamente los hombros ante las caras que hacía Víctor.

Tenía que reconocer, que en todos los años de amistad que llevaba con Nikiforov, jamás le había notado esa aura enamorada y feliz.

Así pasaron exactamente 20 minutos antes de que la comida estuviera terminada, sólo hacía falta servir.  
-Que raro, los demás no han llegado - dijo Yuuri extrañado, estaba seguro que esa era la hora indicada que se les dijo.

-Tranquilo Yuuri, simplemente es un ligero retraso normal, la gente nunca acostumbra a llegar a tiempo a las fiestas -le dijo Cris a modo de quitarle importancia al asunto- además todos son extranjeros, seguramente tuvieron dificultades para encontrar el lugar.

-Pero en Otabek eso es extraño, está obsesionado con la puntualidad - pensó Yurio en voz alta – y ya ha venido antes, conoce Rusia tan bien como su país natal.

De los demás no le sorprendería ni le interesaba, la verdad, pero con el kazajo era un asunto distinto.

\- ¿Y si sólo le marcan a alguno y ya? Digo, ya vieron el clima de afuera, no es tan fácil moverse a través de las tormentas de nieve - dijo Víctor pensativo mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla, mientras recorría la cortina para verificar la nieve de afuera.

-Yo lo hago- Dijo Yurio de inmediato, buscando entre sus contactos el número de Otabek.

\- ¿Qué te dice? -dijo Mila impaciente, a lo que Yurio sólo rodó los ojos.

-Me dice "Bip" -le respondió sarcástico- joder, bruja, deja que al menos me conteste.

-Deberías empezar a tratarme con más respeto, mocoso irrespetuoso.

-No me digas mocoso, idiota, tenemos sólo algunos años de diferencia.

\- _¿Hola?_ \- dijo de pronto una pequeña voz algo distorsionada, en medio de su disputa, no notaron que el kazajo ya había contestado.

\- ¡Otabek! - dijo Yurio, intentando evitar que la pelirroja le arrebatara el celular - ¿Dónde estás? Es extraño que aún no hayas llegado -poniendo el altavoz ante la mirada insistente de los demás.

 _-Nos quedamos atrapados en una congestión debido a la nieve, rayos, me había olvidado por completo de cómo era Rusia durante una nevada._

-Debí de haberte advertido sobre el pronóstico de hoy -recordando la insistencia de su abuelo por llevarlo temprano- Espera un segundo... ¿Dijiste que se quedaron? -recapitulando las palabras del mayor.

 _\- ¡Hola, pequeño Yuri! Lamento haber interrumpido tu momento romántico con mi buen amigo Otabek_ \- se escuchó de pronto la voz de JJ del otro lado de la línea, para este punto, ambos altavoces estaban activados - _pero si, después de terminar de practicar un rato más debido a que ustedes se fueron temprano, decidimos que, para evitar perdernos o alquilar más carros de los necesarios, nos fuéramos todos juntos después de encontrarnos en la recepción del hotel, pero joder, gatita, que parece que terminaremos enterrados entre autos o nieve, cualquiera de las dos es válida._

-Ojalá te quedes enterrado y te mueras, rey de los idiotas – dijo con un notorio tic en la ceja al escuchar la manera en la que se dirigía a él.

 _-Bueno JJ, al menos admitió que eres el rey de algo_ \- se escuchó como se burlaba Emil.

\- ¡Cállate estúpido!

\- ¡Pero no el rey de los estúpidos!

Y fue así como empezó una nueva disputa entre los patinadores extranjeros, pues los italianos también se habían unido a la causa de molestar al canadiense mientras que Pitchit solo se dedicaba a tomar fotos y postearlas.

- _Yuri_ -dijo de manera calmada Otabek, ignorando por completo a los idiotas que tenía en los asientos traseros, gracias al cielo se ofreció él a conducir - _Yo creo que estaremos ahí a más tardar en una hora y media, igual no estamos muy lejos de la dirección de Víctor, el problema es el tráfico._

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vallamos por ustedes? -dijo visiblemente preocupado, para sorpresa de los otros rusos y miedo de Víctor, pues ese "vallamos" se traducía a "Víctor es el único con carro aquí, así que lo mandaremos a la intemperie a él"

 _-Sí, Yuri, no te preocupes_ \- se escuchó la voz tranquila del kazajo - _ustedes empiecen a cenar, no queremos que se enfríe la comida, seguramente Katsuki estuvo siendo esclavizado todo el día, no tiren sus esfuerzos a la basura._

Yuuri miro con una adoración enternecida al celular de Yurio, ¡Al fin alguien valoraba su esfuerzo!

Y Víctor sólo bufó indignado ¿Por qué todos decían eso?

-Como digas Otabek - dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

 _\- ¡Ya dile que lo amas, gatita!_ -se escuchó la risa de Leroy, seguido de un gruñido de dolor, seguramente cortesía de Otabek.

- _¡Nos apresuraremos lo más que podamos, no desesperen!_ \- dijo Sala en medio del alboroto _\- ¡Y díganle a Mila que tenemos un juego pendiente!_

\- ¡Adiós! -gritó Yurio antes de colgar violentamente.

Malditos locos.

-Oye Yurio, nosotros también queríamos hablar con ellos - dijo a modo de berrinche el suizo.

-Si tanto quisieras saber de ellos, no los habrías abandonado en el hotel - dijo en su defensa el otro.

-Ja, buen punto bebé - recordando el mensaje que le envío JJ preguntándole si quería irse con ellos. El cual respondió de manera negativa, alegando que había partido antes.

-¡Oye, ¿Por qué él te puede decir bebé y nosotros no?! - dijo Georgi en medio de un sobre actuado mar de lágrimas.

-¡Yo no le di permiso de eso, estúpido!

Y así, otra pelea se formó en la residencia de los casados, quienes miraban enternecidamente el comportamiento del rubio.

Definitivamente ya estaba creciendo.

Ya instalados en la mesa, se dedicaron a cenar tranquilamente, debían de admitir que el japonés se había lucido esa vez, y todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto la voz del rubio corto el cómodo silencio que había en la mesa.

-Oye, Víctor ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - dijo de pronto, revolviendo nerviosamente las verduras de su plato.

No le era fácil admitir que necesitaba algún consejo del veterano, pero no encontraba otro momento en el cual abordarlo sin que ambos estuvieran muy ocupados.

-Claro, Yurio, puedes decirme lo que quieras - respondió algo dubitativo, era sumamente raro que el menor dejara su carácter de gato rabioso y le dirigiera la palabra de manera tranquila.

Eso logró que un pequeño atisbo de orgullo se instalará en su pecho al ver como el otro estaba empezando a madurar.

Yurio trago saliva de manera nerviosa; era ahora o nunca - ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con alguien?

Bueno, eso nadie se lo esperaba.

Las reacciones en la mesa fueron variadas, Mila casi se cae al suelo de la impresión ante semejante cuestión, vaya, Yuri siempre había sido directo, pero no hasta ese punto.

Georgi se daba palmaditas en las mejillas para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba despierto y esa bizarra escena no era producto de su imaginación.

Yuri intentaba no ahogarse con el pedazo de carne que se le quedó atorado en la garganta debido la impresión.

Y Víctor, bueno él intentaba por todos los medios encontrar una solución a su destrozado corazón de "auto proclamado padre" joder, quería que Yurio madurara, ¡Pero no tanto!

\- ¿Q-Qué has dicho Yurio? – preguntó débilmente Víctor, intentando por todos los medios creer en la idea de que había escuchado mal.

Yurio aún tenía 17, era normal que pensara en el sexo, sin embargo, todavía era joven, inexperto, inocente, crédulo y todas las cosas que alguna persona depravada y cruel querría sonsacarle a un dulce niño como el rubio.

O al menos así pasaba en la imaginación de Víctor.

-Lo que oíste, viejo, quiero que me cuentes como fue la primera vez que lo hiciste con alguien, ¡vamos, habla de una jodida vez! – terminó de decir de manera enojada al ver la cara de estúpido que tenía el otro.

¿Acaso había algo que Víctor no quería que él supiera?

Jodido bastardo egoísta.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Yuratcha? – preguntó abochornadamente Georgi, intentando por todos los medios no mirar directamente a Yurio a los ojos.

-Necesito saberlo, vamos Víctor – decía impaciente el rubio, extrañado ante la tensión que se había formado en la mesa.

Sin embargo, prefirió ignorarlo, seguramente serían problemas de ancianos, y a él no le interesaban.

-B-Bueno, Yurio, mi primera vez fue hace… algún tiempo – pensando en la promiscuidad de su adolescencia – algo muy bonito… en su momento – mirando nerviosamente la mueca que hizo su esposo – pero enserio, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?

-Bueno, es que la otra vez escuché entre los patinadores veteranos, que estar con alguien representaba un gran paso, y que seguramente yo sería muy bueno en eso – dijo mientras inflaba de manera orgullosa el pecho.

Víctor casi sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo ¡¿Con qué clase de pervertidos se estaba juntando Yurio?!

-Bueno, muchacho, yo recuerdo que mi primera vez fue bastante movida -dijo de pronto Cris, poniendo su cabeza entre la palma de su mano y suspirando enamoradamente – incluso, si quieres, yo puedo darte algunos consejos para que no te sientas tan nervioso, también hay varias formas para evitar dolor y mucha clase de roles qu- decía emocionado, ignorando totalmente la mirada de ira que le dirigían los demás, hasta que el grito de Mila lo calló abruptamente.

-¡No le digas eso! – reclamó en medio de su vergüenza - ¡Aun es muy pequeño para eso!

-Pero si está a punto de cumplir 18, yo empecé desde los quince, señorita – intentando recordar exactamente la edad que tenía en ese momento – y siempre es mejor estar bien informado, sino luego pueden ocurrir accidentes.

-Desde los quince – dijo Yurio mientras se frotaba pensativamente la barbilla – entonces no habrá ningún problema -mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano derecha con su puño - ¡En cuanto llegue Otabek le propondré si quiere que lo hagamos!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron de manera escandalizada todos los demás, sabían que los muchachos eran buenos amigos… pero no hasta ese punto.

\- ¡¿Por qué con Otabek?! – gritó a medio berrinche Víctor.

\- ¿Te parece mala idea? También puedo decírselo a JJ, aunque me cueste admitirlo, también es bastante bueno en lo que hace y aun entra en el rango de edad que necesito, además el hecho de que se haya peleado con Isabella por ser un idiota me favorece bastante, así durará más tiempo aquí en Rusia sin nada que lo distraiga – analizando perfectamente los pros y contras de ambos chicos.

Víctor casi chilla de horror ante la indiferencia de Yurio por el matrimonio del canadiense, necesitaba darle una clase de moral de manera urgente.

\- ¡Por Dios, Yurio! ¿Acaso no te interesa la relación de JJ e Isabella? – dijo Yuuri de manera sorprendida.

\- ¿Su relación? Baa, no te preocupes por eso cerdo, se reconcilian más rápido de lo que crees – recordando fastidiosamente sus bobas peleas y sus extremadamente cursis reconciliaciones.

Maldita sea la hora en que aceptó pasar un verano entrenando en Canadá. Si antes pensaba que Víctor y Yuuri eran molestos, definitivamente se quedaban cortos ante la pareja canadiense.

-¡Pero eso no es excusa, Yurio!

-Gritas demasiado, cerdo, yo no le veo ningún problema de pedírselo a alguno de ellos dos – intentando entender el molesto comportamiento de los otros – la idea del patinaje en parejas me atrae demasiado, así que no empieces con tus tontas paranoias de madre sobreprotectora, no es nada cool – recordando con un tic en el ojo todas las veces que ese par lo habían avergonzado actuando como unos molestos padres.

Todos los demás sintieron como una gran roca con la palabra pervertidos les caía en la cabeza, ¡Todo ese tiempo habían malpensado todo!

-P-patinaje en parejas -decía de manera ida Víctor - ¡Por Dios, Patinaje en parejas! ¡Todo este tiempo hablabas del patinaje en parejas!

\- ¿Qué rayos te sucede, anciano? – decía Yurio, pensando seriamente en encerrar al albino en algún hospital psiquiátrico - ¿De qué pensabas que hablaba?

\- ¡De nada, nada de nada! -dijo de manera compulsiva, mientras sacudía los brazos - ¡Es solo que me emocioné ante el recuerdo! Pero descuida, Yurio, yo me encargaré de instruirte lo más posible – los demás en la mesa estaban temiendo que el pentacampeón sufriera alguna especie de ataque cardíaco, joder, que hasta estaba sudando.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

¿Tan rápido había pasado una hora?

Sin embargo, prefirieron dejar el asunto por la paz y volver a respirar tranquilamente, a fin de cuentas, solo había sido una falsa alarma.

Aunque JJ y Otabek no pudieron evitar sentir cierto presentimiento de peligro cada vez que Nikiforov pasaba al lado de alguno de ellos. Para Víctor, nunca estaba de más ser prevenido con esos tipos, ya se encargaría de vigilar muy de cerca las practicas.

* * *

Holiwis :3

¿Qué de dónde diablos saco tantas tonterías? Ni idea, vienen espontáneamente a mi cabeza jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, en lo personal yo me divertí mucho escribiéndola XD, pobres de JJ y Otabek, se ganaron el odio de Víctor siendo totalmente inocentes lol

Faltas de ortografía, dedazos etc. Mis disculpas, no confío en mi pésima vista XD

Sus reviews me hacen inmensamente feliz, así que si te gustó un poco la historia, podrías dejarme alguno XD

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
